The Enchantment Continues
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna get married. Sequel to Evening of Enchantment


: The Enchantment Continues

Fifth or Sixth Season of Voyager A few weeks after Evening of Enchantment. Tom and B'Elanna prepare for their wedding day.

Standard Discliamers:

Voyager, Star Trek, and characters are Paramount's.

THE ENCHANTMENT CONTINUES

B'Elanna sat in her bed gazing around her quarters. Today was the last day she would spend here. At 1700 hours, she and Tom were getting married. It seemed so strange not to be waking up cuddled next to him. They had agreed to spend last night apart. Tom insisted it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony on the day of the wedding. She thought he was joking, but Tom's voice had serious overtones, as if he did not want to tempt fate.

Tonight she would become B'Elanna Torres-Paris. She looked down at the engagement ring that sparkled on her left hand. She had not taken it off since Tom had slid it on her finger the night of the party. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined finding a love like this one. Tom accepted her for who she was. Her Klingon side neither frightened or repulsed him.

Rising from her bed, she walked to the replilcator and got some Tarkalean Tea and toast. She sat on her couch and ate her breakfast quickly as she mentally sorted through all she needed to do before the wedding...

Tom sat on his couch drinking coffee. He could not believe how nervous he was. Tonight, B'Elanna would become his wife. His father had let him know so often how much of a disappointment he was to him,  
that nothing he ever did was good enough, that he was such a screw-up,  
that Tom doubted any woman would ever truly love him enough to want to marry him. Then, after his father had disowned when he was court maritaled over Caldick Prime, he believed what his father had said even more. He had dated a lot of women after that, but his cocky,  
smart-ass attitude had sabotaged every "relationship" he tried to have. If he acted like a jerk, then no one would get close enough to hurt him as his father had.

He smiled as he remembered how Captain Janeway had given him a second chance when they had all be tossed into the Delta Quadrant. Her mentoring had been a tremendous influence on him. It had helped him turn himself around. When she had given him the field commission, she had given him a new lease on life.

Slowly, but surely, his self esteem had risen. He had actually began to feel he was not the loser his father said he was. With his new found self esteem, had come a much more pleasant personality. Of course, Harry had befriended him since day one. It had taken longer for B'Elanna to befriend him. For a long time, she had only seen him as a pig, but as she saw the changes in him, she had become his friend too.

It was when the Vidians had taken them prisoner that he first began to fall in love with her. He hadn't pushed her though. Finally, on the Klingon Day of Honor, when they were floating in space, about to die from lack of oxygen, she admitted she loved him. Three days later when he gave her a chance to recant the statement, but to his great joy, she had readily affirmed that she did mean it. Then, thinking he did not feel the same way, she began to tell him that she did not expect him to share those feelings. He simply had said, "Shut up"  
and kissed her...Now at 1700 hours, they were getting married. He smiled at the thought...

B'Elanna had just finished packing the rest of her things. Most of her belongings were already in Tom's quarters. Tom and her quarters she corrected herself with a smile. Harry and Susan would move the rest of them while she and Tom honeymooned in Holodeck 2. Crew members had generously agreed to forego the use of Holodeck 2, knowing one day they might want to do the same thing. Neither Tom nor B'Elanna wanted to spend their honeymoon on any planet. They had too many bad memories of disasterous away missions. Like when Tom had been falsely accused of murder, or when B'Elanna had almost ended up having "violent thoughts"purged. They had decided not to take any chances with unknown alien customs and laws.

Her door chime sounded, startling her our of her reflections. "Come in." she called. The door slid open, and Captain Janeway walked in.

"I just came to check on you. Wedding days are always hectic and nerve wracking. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Lunch?" asked B'Elanna. "Is it lunch time already?"

Janeway chuckled. "It's past lunch time. It's 1330 hours. You'd better get something to eat. 1700 hours will be here before you know it. And you're supposed to be in Holodeck 1 at 1530 so Susan and I can help you get ready.

B'Elanna smiled. "Would you like to eat with me, Captain?"

"I've already eaten, B'Elanna, but I'll be glad to keep you company"  
she answered.

Meanwhile, Tom was puttering around his quarters. In a couple of days, he and B'Elanna would be living here. He wanted everything to be perfect. A few hours from now, Harry and Chakotay would arrive,  
and they would begin to get ready for the wedding. B'Elanna knew the pride Tom took in having his commission back, and had insisted they all wear their dress uniforms. Tom looked at the living area with a critical eye. B'Elanna's crystal vases stood on various surfaces in the living area. Harry was going to make sure they were all filled with roses before Tom and B'Elanna returned from their honeymoon.

He walked over to the couch and picked up her blanket. He held it to his face, inhaling her familiar, beloved scent. Sighing, he placed it back on the arm of the couch. Soon he thought dreamily, they would be together forever...

His door chime sounded bringing him back to the present. "Come in"  
he called, wondering who it could be.

The door slid open, and Chakotay walked in. "Hello, Tom. Kathyrn is checking on B'Elanna, and suggested that I check on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm nervous as hell." admitted Tom truthfully, running his fingers through his rumpled hair.

"That's normal, Tom. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Tom shook his head. "All I've had today is a cup of coffee."

"Then you need to eat. You don't want to pass out at your wedding." advised Chakotay.

You're right." Tom answered. "B'Elanna would never let me forget that." He walked over to the replicator and proceeded to order some lunch.

B'Elanna, Susan, and the Captain were in a dressing room. Neelix's resort program had been adapted for the wedding. One such modification was this luxurious dressing room. B'Elanna's dress was beautiful. It was a lacy, white, off the shoulder styled gown. The bodice was covered with fancy bead work, and the train flowed gracefully behind her. As B'Elanna stood before the mirror, Captain Janeway worked to adjust her veil. "There, B'Elanna, it's perfect. You look absolutely beautiful."

B'Elanna blushed. "Thank you, Captain. Thank you for everything. Tom and I couldn't have planned this without all the help you and Chakotay have given us."

"You're welcome, B'Elanna. It's been a pleasure to help you." replied the Captain, beaming with pride.

A light knock on the door got their attention. Susan opened the door and found Chakotay standing there. "It's time. Are you ready,  
B'Elanna?" he asked with a warm smile.

"We're ready." answered B'Elanna with a warm smile, as she nervously smoothed her already smooth skirt nervously.

Chakotay nodded. "You looked beautiful, B'Elanna." he reassured her.

Soon everyone was in place. Tom and Harry stood to the right of Captain Janeway. Ensign Baytart began playing "The Wedding March." Susan stepped out of the dressing room and began walking down the aisle. She was followed by little Namoi Wildman, who was the flower girl. As she took her place, Ensign Baytart played a few chords, and Janeway signaled everyone to stand. The Bridal Chours began. Chakotay and B'Elanna stepped out. Tom's eyes misted over as he watched them approach. At last, they were at Tom's side.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Captain Janeway.

"I do." answered Chakotay, as he placed her hand into Tom's. "Take care of her, Tom." he whispered.

"When we first became stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, I knew sooner or later that I'd be performing weddings for the crew." She smiled warmly at Tom and B'Elanna. "I've watched as your relationship developed. I know you truly love each other, and it's an honor to unite the two of you in marriage. Face each other and join hands."

B'Elanna handed her bouquet to Susan and joined hands with Tom. The guests smiled at the radiant love shining in their eyes.

"Tom," began Janeway. "Repeat after me. I, Tom, take thee, B'Elanna."

"I, Tom, take thee, B'Elanna."

"To be my wedded wife." continued the Captain.

"To be my wedded wife." repeated Tom, as he gazed lovingly into B'Elanna's eyes.

"To have and to hold." prompted Janeway.

"To have and to hold." responded Tom.

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." continued Janeway.

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." said Tom with a smile. Both he and B'Elanna had insisted on replacing "until death do us part"  
with forever.

Captain Janeway looked at B'Elanna. "B'Elanna, repeat after me. I,  
B'Elanna, take thee, Tom."

"I B'Elanna, take thee Tom." B'Elanna's voice shook slightly, and Tom tighted his grip on her hands comfortingly.

"To be my wedded husband." continued Janeway.

"To be my wedded husband." said B'Elanna softly.

Captain Janeway who was also getting misty eyed continued. "To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold." responded B'Elanna

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." continued Janeway.

"To love, honor, and cherish forever." repeated B'Elanna with quiet joy.

"May I have the rings?" requested Captain Janeway. Susan and Harry handed the rings to her. "These rings are symbols. The unbroken circles are like Tom and B'Elanna's abiding love for each other." She handed a ring to Tom. "Repeat after me, Tom. With this ring, I thee wed."

Tom slid the ring on B'Elanna's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

She handed the other ring to B'Elanna. "Repeat after me, B'Elanna. With this ring, I thee wed."

B'Elanna slid the ring on Tom's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, Tom will serenade his bride." said Janeway with a smile.

Tom nodded at Ensign Baytart, who began to play. Tom began singing softly.

LYRICS TO LADY REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS.

Tom tightened his grip on her hands as he continued to sing.

LYRICS TO LADY REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS.

Tom managed to keep his voice from breaking despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. B'Elanna also had tears running down her face.

LYRICS TO LADY REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS.

After the song ended, the Captain waited a few seconds for Tom and B'Elanna to compose themselves. "Tom and B'Elanna, by the power vested in me as the Captain of the USS Voyager, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tom, you may kiss your bride.

Tom raised her veil and kissed B'Elanna tenderly. After theyB'Elannaised input typetext name veil and kissed B'Elanna tenderly. After they pulled apart, Janeway smiled. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Eugene Paris." Baytart broke into a joyous recessional, and Tom and B'Elanna walked down aisle together.

The receiving line was quickly formed. The Captain and Chakotay joined the wedding party i receiving the crew. She noticed some of the crew giving her and the Commander sly looks. Word had been passed among the crew that Tom and B'Elanna wanted the Captain and the Commander to catch the bouquet and garter...Everyone had agreed. Most saying, "It's high time those two got married too."

Finally everyone was seated at the tables. The senior officers were seated with the Bridal Party. Seven was sitting with Harry. B'Elanna could hardly refuse Harry's request to have Seven sit with him, since the two were a couple now. No matter how B'Elanna felt about her.

Soon, it was time to begin the toasts. As the Best Man, Harry led them off. "Tom, B'Elanna, may your lives be filled with joy and happiness. If ever there were two people who belonged together. It's the two of you. May there be many little Parises in the future."

The Captain took her turn next. "Tom, B'Elanna, may your lives be filled will happiness, and may your love grow daily."

Chakotay offered the next toast. "B'Elanna, Tom, may you never forget the happiness of this day. May your future days bring you more happiness." A teasing smile danced across his face. "And may there be many little Parises to fill your lives." Everyone laughed at the second reference to little Parises.

Last, Tuvok stood to offer his toast. "Tom and B'Elanna may you be with each other always."

Next, Tom and B'Elanna cut the cake. Seven watched them feed each other cake. "Harry, why are them feeding each other the cake?"

"It's just a tradition, Seven. It's symbolic of the care they will always take of each other.

Finally, the wedding dance began. The lead singer announced the Bride and Groom's first dance. The spot light landed softly on Tom and B'Elanna as they took their place in the center of the floor. As the music began, they danced slowly, with love shining in their eyes.

LYRICS TO YOU DECORATED MY LIFE REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS

Tom held her close as they danced. Chakotay noticed Kathyrn wiping a tear from her eye, and he slid his arm around her waist and drew her close. She leaned against him.

LYRICS TO YOU DECORATED MY LIFE REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS

Tom kissed B'Elanna as they continued to dance.

LYRICS TO YOU DECORATED MY LIFE REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS

Tom and B'Elanna stared into each others' eyes and began to softly sing the chours to each other.

LYRICS TO YOU DECORATED MY LIFE REMOVED PER FFN ORDERS

At the conclusion on the song, they held each other tightly. The singer said, "All right, everyone on the floor."

Since they had no parents in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay and Kathyrn filled in for the dances they would have danced with their parents.

Later in the Evening, as they danced, Tom and B'Elanna watched the other couples dance. They looked over at the Catain and Chakotay dancing, and shared a secretative smile. B'Elanna noticed Harry and Seven dancing and shook her head, hoping that Harry would not get hurt.

All the women gathered as B'Elanna prepared to throw the bouquet. She turned and tossed it over her head and right into the Captain's hands.

Next, she took a seat on a chair, and Tom slid his hands under her skirt and pulled the garter off her leg. Turning away from the group of men, he tossed it, and it landed as planned right into Chakotay's hands. The crew all laughed merrily at the expressions on the Captain and Chakotay's faces when they realized they'd been set up.

Now, it was time for Tom and B'Elanna to make their departure. They rushed out of Holodeck One in a flurry of rice. They entered Holodeck 2, where Tom had programmed a beautiful beach house. He swept her into his arms and carried her into the house. He set her down with a warm kiss. "I seem to recall you being given a lingerie shower, B'Elanna. I also recall you have a very special ensemble for tonight. Why don't you go put it on?" She walked to the bathroom, and Tom opened the champagne. When the door opened and she walked out, he simply stared for a few moments. She was in a long white gown, with a matching robe. "You look absolutely beautiful, B'Elanna." She walked over to him, and he handed her a glass. He touched his glass to hers. "To us. May all our dreams come true." The enchantment of their lives would continue.

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE STORY WTIH THE LYRICS INCLUDED, EMAIL ME. 


End file.
